sea_of_cloudsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Nine Virtues
The Nine Virtues are magic swords of immense power made by Veyarin for the purpose of imprisoning The Great Darkness, Etuan. Scattered after the *GREAT EVENT NAME HERE*, they remain now the source of many legends. Each of the Nine Virtues has two abilities to impart on its wielder, one of which must be earnt by performing a great deed recognised by the blade itself. Each blade’s latent power may be drawn upon once per week. The powers and abilities cannot be nullified, subverted or suppressed by any means, and continue to operate even while under the effects of an anti-magic field or similar. =Purity= This blade brings out the good in the wielder, changing their alignment to Neutral Good. This is without save, or the capability for resistance. The less ‘good’ in an individual, the less of an apparent effect this has. The blade can also purify any metal by being placed against it for a minute, with the material being broken apart into its constituents. Purity’s latent ability is to bring out an individual’s truest self until the next dawn. In essence their core self completely and irresistibly takes over, revealing who they are intrinsically. =Wisdom= The blade of Wisdom, while drawn, emits a light that directs the wielder towards their current goal. This light, like any of the powers bestowed by the Nine Virtues, cannot be suppressed by any means. Wisdom’s latent ability allows the wielder to share in the blade’s holy insight, revealing the unseen through visions and brilliant piercing light. This may take the form of dispelling illusions, detecting the hidden, visions of other places or times, or identifying the unknown. The blade of Wisdom takes the form of a rapier with a blue grip and elegant handguard designed in silver. =Grace= The wielder of the blade of Grace cannot be put off balance, and never suffers disadvantage while it remains in their hand. No effect or situation can therefore ever put the wielder of Grace at a disadvantage. The latent power of the blade of Grace is to steel its wielder’s will against all mind manipulating effects. Once a week the wielder of the blade may use an action to draw out this power, causing all their mental saving throws to automatically succeed. This ends if the wielder does not use their bonus action every turn to maintain the effects, and the effects may be maintained up to 1 minute. =Harmony= =Strength= The blade of Strength, while drawn, imposes the power of its wielder upon all others within sight of the blade. Any creature that can see the blade cannot benefit from a strength score greater than that of the wielder. Strength’s latent power is to allow its wielder to achieve the pinnacle of their physical ability. Once per week when making a strength check, the wielder of Strength can choose to automatically succeed. The blade of Strength takes the form of an immense great sword made of steel and silver, and requires a strength score of 15 to wield. A creature with a lower strength score is unable to make an attack using the weapon. =Diligence= =Justice= =Courage= =Serendipity=